Summer Fun
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: While Ike and Fox are stuck babysitting the young Smashers at the Star Carnival, Pit and Sonic go off to have fun and then later, Pit makes the first move. Also the appearance of three angels from Fallen Angel. Pit/Sonic


**Summer Fun**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Brawl, end of story! Isaak, Aqua and Li are my characters from Fallen Angel though.**

**Summary: While Ike and Fox are stuck babysitting the young Smashers at the Star Carnival, Pit and Sonic go off to have fun and then later, Pit makes the first move. Also the appearance of three angels from Fallen Angel.**

**Pairing: Pit/Sonic and Isaak/Li**

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Rated: T (for teen) **

**Warning: Swearing, fluff, and yaoi (malexmale)**

**The summer tribute I should have posted when summer began. Anyway, enjoy! And I was listening to Kiss the Girl when I was writing this. It matches, believe me. **

* * *

It was a hot summer day in Smash Brothers Mansion. Master Hand (in his bishonen human form) lay on his couch sweating like crazy. Being the boss of Smash Brothers wasn't easy because he always had to wear a black suit which was long sleeves and very tight. His younger brother Crazy Hand (in his bishonen human form) didn't have to worry about suits. He just took of his shirt and walked around the mansion half naked. This irritated Crazy Hand because he was too weak to move around the area.

Crazy Hand used this to his advantage and decided to kick all the younger Smashers out of the mansion. In order to do this, he tricked Ike and Fox into leaving with the younger Smashers telling them that, "Master Hand is in a terrible mood and wants all the young Smashers to go out and play. The two older Smashers believed this and took them out to the Star Carnival.

And that's where the story picks up. Ike and Fox are just standing in the middle of the Star Carnival trying to figure out what to do. All the younger Smashers (along with Pit, Sonic, and Satoshi or Red which is the Pokemon Trainer's real name) ran off of them. The two were…out of place in a kid friendly area.

"Please tell me that your scanner works…" Ike murmured.

Fox shook his head, "I'm sorry. I brought the wrong one. –sweat drop-"

"You are so useless…"

Ike stormed off to look for Lucas first leaving Fox alone.

"Don't go in that tent, Ike!" Fox shouted, "That's where-"

Fox didn't get to finish because MC Ballyhoo crashed into him.

"Welcome to the Star Carnival!" he announced.

Ike gave the mouth or whatever it was a look that could kill and got out his sword, "I'm in a terrible mood right now. Not only have I been tricked and the little runts ran off of us, but I'm wearing something not suited for summer and do not belong in a place like this. Now please, if you tell me where Pit and the others are, I will not attack you for talking to me."

Fox took two steps backwards. Why did Crazy Hand ask them to watch over the kids? The girls had a better chance at keeping them all under control. He sighed. He should have brought Krystal to his place. At least he wouldn't look out of place.

* * *

What the other kid Smashers were doing was obvious. They were going crazy. Most were watching Toad, Toadette, Boo, and Birdo play Party Mode. Ness, Lucas, Popo, Diddy, Satoshi, and Kirby cheered for Toadette while Nana, Pikachu, and Purin were cheering for Toad. Pit and Sonic took the time while they were distracted by the mini games they were playing and ran off toward the game area where they could win prizes.

The first game they tried was the shooting game where you had to shoot a star to win a huge prize on the top of the stand. Sonic was not good at handling guns though.

"Damn…I'm no good…" Sonic mumbled.

The guy took Sonic's money and grinned, "Better luck next time."

Pit saw the sad expression on Sonic's face when he looked at the big Luma doll on the top. He sighed.

"I would like to try."

The man just grinned, "It's your money."

Sonic shook his head, "You don't have to do this for me Pit. Besides, everyone loses at this game."

The facts were proven true because the red dot that marked the star was rigged. It never hit the star directly. Pit was still determined to win the Luma doll.

The man put the bullets in the rifle. Pit aimed the rifle at the star. He didn't shoot right away though. As an archer, you had to wait until it was time to strike. When he felt like it was time, he fired.

People gasped as they witness Pit hitting the target very easily. He only needed ten shots to shoot the whole star, but by the time that he was done, the red star was shot perfectly. The man's jaw dropped as Sonic whistled his normal whistle.

"N-No way," the man said as he pulled the star by the string. There was no red mark on the piece of paper.

"I would like to take the Luma doll now," Pit said with an 'innocent' grin.

The man mumbled as he got the Luma doll. It was probably the first time anyone ever won the shooting game, so giving a prize must be shocking. He shoved the doll into Pit. The angel gave an evil smirk as he turned to the audience he got from playing the game.

"The game isn't that hard folks!" Pit shouted, "It just requires good aim."

People took that to heart and started playing the shooting game and most of them were winning to the man's dismay. Before he could yell at Pit to move away, the angel already gave the Luma doll to Sonic.

"Thanks Pit."

"Don't mention it. I just don't like those people who rip you off."

The two proceeded to the next stand of games. It was a strength game to see how powerful the swing of the hammer was. Both played the game and won so many prizes.

"We got to thank Master Hand for putting the Golden Hammer in the game," Sonic told the angel.

"Exactly."

The guy at that stand felt robbed when Pit took most of the hammer balloons and Sonic the mushroom dolls. It was a good thing that Pit brought a bag to carry all the stuff in.

"Where to next Sonic?" he asked carrying everything that they won.

Sonic frowned, "Pit, I'll carry the stuff. Don't hurt your arms."

"This is nothing Sonic! I'm stronger than you."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not!"

"Oh! There's a popping the balloon game over there! Let's try it out!"

Sonic let out a groan as he allowed Pit to continue carrying the stuff.

At the popping game, Pit almost popped every balloon, but Sonic told him to stop and save some for the other customers. Pit got three Rosalina dolls though.

The next game was throwing rings into a bottle. Sonic could not do it. Pit did it easily though and won a toy Magic Lamp.

The game after that was "Clip the Wario" game in which the Wario heads would open their mouth and then close it. There were three values, and that depended on the prize. While Pit got most of the Wario head's they were only worth one point. Pit was the type of person who had almost no luck. Sonic on the other hand got only one Wario head and got the grand prize which was a wheel for Mario Kart Wii. Pit only got a King Boo doll.

"You have incredible luck, do you know that Sonic?" Pit questioned.

"Not really. I only win half the time in battle…"

"That's not what I meant."

The last game they went to was the water shooting game in witch you race with a friend to get the grand prize by filling the bottle of water to the top by shooting water in the hole. Other people played two but were way behind. Pit and Sonic were neck and neck but Pit won this game too.

"Damn! I was so close!" Sonic whined.

Pit smiled and asked for Poison Mushroom capsule.

"Why did you get that?" Sonic questioned.

"I'm going to prank Satoshi when we get back," Pit answered.

"I see."

Pit looked at his wallet and sighed. He had no idea that he had used most of his money to pay fort him and Sonic when the blue hedgehog clearly had more money than him. It was worth it though. He had time alone with Sonic and only Sonic. Not Ike. Not Satoshi. Just Sonic.

"So, do you want to pay for the tickets now?" Pit questioned the blue hedgehog.

"After you buy me either a chilly dog or ice cream," Sonic said in an innocent tone.

"Whatever one is more filling for you."

The two walked over to the food stand. After constant thinking, Sonic wanted an ice cream. The angel bought a strawberry ice cream for him and vanilla ice cream for himself.

"Thanks Pit."

"Don't mention it."

The angel noticed that the blue hedgehog was playing with his tongue when licking his ice cream. It turned him on slightly. Pit felt his cheeks light up a bright pink.

"Pit, what's wrong?" Sonic asked still licking his ice cream.

"N-Nothing. I'll go buy the tickets for the rides now. Please wait here with all the stuff."

The angel ran off quickly before the hedgehog could see his face. _Why am I thinking like that? I shouldn't be taking advantage of Sonic! He's too…_

"Umm…sir…how many tickets is that?"

Pit noticed that he was in the middle of talking to the ticket lady, "Umm…just enough to go on every ride…so…sixty tickets please."

The girl was stunned, "That will be 500 coins, sir."

Pit almost his entire loot of gold coins. The girl was amazed at the shiny coins.

"You're girlfriend must be lucky to have a rich boyfriend like you," she commented.

The angel felt his cheeks lit up but that quickly faded as he laughed, "I don't have anyone miss! I'm just with my friend and he's really energetic."

The girl seemed happy upon hearing this, "I see, so do you want to ride the merry go round with me? I get lonely without another guy beside me."

Pit realized that the ticket lady was hitting on him now because he said that he was single. The angel was about to say no when he heard a cry for help. The angel rejected the ladies offer, took the sixty tickets that she gave him and left.

* * *

The angel had never been so angered at the scene before him. Apparently a little girl was being harassed by this gang and Sonic just had to play hero and throw his ice cream at the leader allowing the little girl to escape. The gang however was not amused by Sonic's actions and attempted to harass him. While Sonic was clearly fast enough to escape their attacks, other people were there to witness the fight and screamed for help as well as run in all directions and hide under the table. The confusion caused Sonic to be injured by the gang. All of the stuff he was carrying fell out of his grasp and landed in front of the angel. He clenched his fist in anger.

"Leave him alone you jerks!" Pit shouted as he rushed over to the blue hedgehog.

"Whose the cupid?" one of the gangsters asked.

"Never seen him before," said another.

"Get out of the way brat," the leader said in a threatening tone, "It's between that blue rat and us."

The angel glared at them, "Not going to happen. You're facing me now."

Pit! I can take care of myself. Don't but in!" Sonic told him.

The angel ignored him and brought out a Smash Ball. All of Sonic's threats were stopped instantly when he broke it.

"All troops move out!" Pit shouted.

Out of nowhere, the little Centurions appeared and attacked the gang. At first they tried swatting the little angels with their fist, but there were too many of them and they all ended up running away screaming like pansies.

"And don't come back!" Pit shouted.

Sonic was confused. The Centurions didn't die when they hit something.

"They don't die that easily," Pit told Sonic reading the hedgehog's mind, "Master Hand put that handicap on them so they die. In real life, they can take a serious beating."

"Exactly."

The angel frowned upon seeing a certain yellow angel descend from the sky.

"Hey captain Armpit!" he exclaimed.

Pit instantly picked up the stuff in one hand and Sonic's hand in another and rushed off as quickly as possible. Sonic was even more confused now.

"Pit, who was that?"

"It's 6th seat of the royal bodyguards. Don't associate with him. He's stupid, annoying and obnoxious."

"That's mean Pitfall!" Isaak shouted.

The white angel stopped walking and glared at the blonde angel. The Centurions were right behind him.

"Here I came upon hearing you calling your troops and this is how you repay me?"

"You never came before."

"That's because…I was tending the flower gardens those time."

"A likely story."

Isaak ignored the comment and glanced at the blue hedgehog. He grinned causing Sonic to shiver, "And whose your little companion?"

"Do not talk to him," Pit whispered to the blue hedgehog.

That was going to be hard for Sonic. He liked meeting new people and Isaak seemed like a nice person if he didn't give off this weird vibe.

"Why do you treat me like a total stranger? We've known each other for 1…2…3...4…11 years buddy!"

"If you weren't an idiot then maybe I would have a different opinion of you," Pit told him.

Isaak ignored him and pushed past him toward the hedgehog. He continued to grin, "My sweet, what's your name?"

The hedgehog blushed at the compliment. Pit however was infuriated. How dare he flirt with Sonic!

"Sonic's the name," Sonic began, "Speeds my game."

Isaak chuckled, "I see. It matches you completely. As a token of our friendship, I would like for you to accept this red rose."

Out of nowhere, a red rose appeared from his hand. He handed it to Sonic who couldn't help but giggle. Pit stepped in between them very irritated at his comrade.

"Keep your red roses to yourself," Pit said in a threatening tone, "If you don't, I will have an assignment for you when I get back."

Isaak sighed, "Its not fair Pit! Why can't I have fun?! Well…maybe this attitude is why Li-Li left."

Pit froze upon hearing the name of Lived Twilight. The only family he had that left him after Medusa's War all because he wasn't a good enough captain.

The captain of the royal bodyguards would have said something when someone hit Isaak with her scepter.

"Enough," she said, "Pit does not want to hear something that is not true."

Isaak had fake tears coming out of his eyes, "But Aqua!"

"No buts."

The blue angel turned to Pit and apologized to him.

"It's okay Aqua…it's true…" Pit mumbled.

Aqua shook her head, "It isn't. Lived text message me saying he was here waiting for Isaak to find him."

Pit gasped, "Then why-"

Aqua winked, "He doesn't want ruin your date."

Both Smashers blushed at her statement. While Pit was trying to come up with an excuse, Aqua gave her regards to her captain and dragged Isaak off. Sonic looked at Pit and sweat dropped, "Are all your teammates back home like that?"

Pit recovered from Aqua's statement and replied, "Not all of them. Himeno is probably the only one who doesn't make fun of me about who I like."

"And that person is?"

"You'll find out later. Now, before Isaak interrupted us, let's go on the rides."

The hedgehog nodded his head as they both rushed to the merry go round.

* * *

Aqua, how can you be so cruel?!" Isaak questioned.

The Silent Maiden sighed. She wished that Isaak had an off switch somewhere, "You want to find Lived right?"

"Of course!"

"Then don't bug captain and his date."

Isaak laughed, "Armpit is growing up now, is he?"

"He is," Aqua said with a faint but rare smile.

"So…" Isaak began, "When are you going to get a girlfriend?"

Aqua picked the yellow angel up and threw him into the air turning him into a star.

"You are the cruel one," she mumbled.

* * *

Night was approaching fast but Pit and Sonic weren't found. Ike and Fox managed to find the other young Smashers who were gambling to see who would be the super star of the Star Festival. In the end, Toadette won by luck as she and Toad had to roll a dice to determine who would be the winner.

Nana, Pikachu, and Purin were forced to hand all their coins over to the guys as they cheered for Toadette.

"So Red," Ike began, "Where the hell are Pit and Sonic?"

Satoshi shrugged his shoulders, "I have no clue. They left when Mario Party started."

"Dammit! I just want to find them and go home!"

"They'll turn up eventually," Fox stated as he glanced at the sky. The stars were sure pretty tonight.

* * *

The last ride that Pit and Sonic went on was the Ferris wheel. It was the slowest ride, so Sonic was complaining when it took forever to get to the top. At the top though, it stopped. The two glanced out the window. Sonic was amazed at the view.

"Pit, when you fly, do you always see this beautiful sight?" he asked.

Pit nodded his head.

"So pretty!"

"Not as pretty as you…" Pit mumbled.

"Eh?"

"N-Nothing!"

Pit really wanted to show Sonic how much he meant to him, but at this rate, it was impossible. That was when the angel noticed the Centurions flying in the air sending him a message by making letters. The angel fumed. It read, "Confess!"

_Damn those two! _Pit thought to himself. _Why can't they believe I can't confess on my own?_

"Pit," Sonic began, "Are you okay?"

"I am."

"I hope so…because…" the hedgehog's cheek started turning a cute shade of pink. Pit thought this adorable, "The whole day…you've been really nice to me. You've won me almost everything I wanted today, you paid for all the games, the tickets, and the food when I clearly had more money than you, you helped me out take out that gang, and then you were being overprotective when Isaak was talking to me…are you?"

_He knows. I should just make my move now._

Pit made his move and took Sonic's hand and pulled him in close.

"Pit, what you-"

The angel wasn't done. He lifted Sonic's chin up and kissed him passionately.

There was a time barrier around the two. The kiss was unexpected. It took a while before Sonic returned the kiss with just as much passion. Deep inside, Pit was blowing everything up as if he was saying "Victory bitches!"

They stopped to breathe before the hedgehog asked, "Do you really love me?"

The angel grinned, "Of course."

The two then continued their make out session.

* * *

Aqua cheered silently to herself upon seeing Pit making his move and his lover accepting his feelings. Now the next thing was to get Isaak and Lived together which was rather easy. She found Lived near the outside of the Star Carnival. She threw Isaak in that direction, so they should have seen each other by now. She flew over to where she threw Isaak at top speed, and her smile grew larger.

She caught the two of them making out. She was glad she forced Isaak down to Earth to reunite with Isaak, the one he loved more than anything in the world.

* * *

After the Ferris wheel ended, the two Smashers finished making out and headed back toward Ike. When they found him…

"Where the hell were you guys?!" Ike questioned in rage, "I was worried sick!"

"You were?" Sonic asked not convinced that Ike was worried about him.

"Not you, but Pit," Ike corrected.

Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Pit, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine Ike! Don't treat me like a kid!" Pit shouted.

Ike was surprised at the sudden outburst but didn't say anything after that. Everyone else laughed. Ike just loved playing the role of the father.

"Let's head back now," Fox told them.

Everyone minus Ike cheered. As everyone walked ahead of the two, Pit gave Sonic another quick but passionate kiss. The hedgehog giggled when they broke apart.

"Are you going to tell Ike about us?" Sonic questioned.

"Not yet! He's too upset about us leaving him today, so I'll tell him someday."

"Someday huh?" Sonic asked in an unsure look. It quickly turned back into a smile, "I love you Pit."

The angel laughed.

"HEY! If you two are done, can we head back now?! I'M HUNGRY!" Satoshi shouted.

"Then you should have eaten before we left!" Pit shouted back.

Sonic laughed as the two caught up to the rest of the Smashers. Sure enough, summer was his favorite season of them all.

* * *

**Me: One-shot done with 3745 words! **

**Yohko: You seem to have fun doing this one-shot.**

**Me: Of course! I had Aqua in it!...And Isaak and Li…**

**Yohko: Who knew they were an item?**

**Me: They are. To those who know who read Fallen Angel, you now know who Isaak is going to be paired up with and who Li like. **

**Yohko: About Pit and Sonic.**

**Me: Just experimenting. **

**Yohko: Doubt it.**

**Me: So please review, and have a wonderful summer! I know this is late…but…what the hell.**


End file.
